A Goomba's Life
by ALPHAMARIOX
Summary: We take a close look into a goomba's life when they work for Bowser. We know that it's not as easy as it seems, but the gravity of the situation is much more than we realize. Note: In the content, there is further mentioning of some goombas who don't work for Bowser.


**A Goomba's Life**

Goombas are quite simple, mushroom shaped creatures. Most of them have spent most of their life either in peace and prosperity and there are some who accept the subordination of Bowser and his children. The ones that do work for Bowser are often the ones who lead very difficult lives as their colleagues may die in their line of work. Perhaps we should get a closer look at one of the goombas to get a better idea of how a goomba lives when working for Bowser.

This morning started off like any morning as this goomba woke up to his wife and child. He had some breakfast before he could head off to work, though he nor his family could cook efficient because they had no hands or arms. He took his usual morning shower, freshening up for another day at work, hoping to return to his family after he finishes his shift. Before he heads out of the house, he kisses his wife and wishes her a good day and their child a good day at school.

He enters a bus which took him directly to his workplace. Lucky for him, the driver was a koopa troopa with a pretty nice hat. The bus was fairly crowded with other goombas like him, patiently awaiting their profession. He had been doing this job for quite some time and usually sat anywhere within the bus. It took about forty minutes to reach Bowser's Castle, where their shift would begin.

Their employer, the spiky shelled reptilian, Bowser emerged from his seating to find some ribs in his fridge. He started eating away as he instructed some of the koopa troopas and magikoopas to join the goombas. Bowser then heads towards his troops and faces them.

"Alright men! Resume to your posts in the grassland!" Bowser barked.

"Sir yes sir!" They all replied as they exit the castle.

It was a long walk from the castle to the grassland. The magikoopas simply flew to the grasslands, awaiting the appearance of their boss' nemesis. The koopas and goombas had to travel vast distances to reach the grassland. They had finally reached their destination with time to spare with a small ten minute break. After they finished their break, they had resumed their positions as enemies that blocked the path of Bowser's nemesis.

A man garbed in a red shirt and overalls arrives with the hat that had the letter M on within a white circle on the front. It was Bowser's nemesis, Mario and he had come to rescue Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, as usual. He leaped high into the air to hit a block above him, making a mushroom appear from it. He took the mushroom and grew slightly before jumping on a koopa troopa, forcing him back into his shell.

The goomba thought to himself that Mario may not crush him. He has not been leaped on before and he didn't want to know, considering that he had seen his colleagues never returning after the long day. He hoped that this day would end the same way it always did. He still had to go through this his job until he was able to retire, which is what kept him from quitting his job.

Mario had kicked the shell and killed two of his colleagues before hopping over a large hole. He was nearing the goomba as he was reaching his destination. Mario had leaped up to hit a brick, which unveiled an orange flower. Mario jumped up onto the blocks and when he touched the flower, his shirt and hat have turned white and his overalls became red. He released a fireball from his gloves, only to burn the Goomba, leaving a coin behind after he died.

At the end of the day, one of his co-workers arrived at the goomba's house to inform his wife and child that he had died at work that day. His wife burst into tears as she denied his death. He informed them to attend the funeral within a few days.

At the funeral, the wife cursed Mario out while sobbing heavily. His co-workers parted words for him and all the other goombas that died that day. It was a long rainy day in that village, which amplified their loss within their minds. The cycle would continue for quite a long time.

Personally, I would prefer being like Goombella or Goombario from the Paper Mario games, but I guess there are those who need a pay cheque in order to support themselves and their families or loved ones. Now if only their employer would use his head more.

A/N: I felt like writing about this because I've seen a few videos about life, in the point of view of a goomba. This isn't all goombas, mind you, but nevertheless it is quite a problem for some of their kind to be involved in such a dangerous job.

I have nothing against Mario, but sometimes, seeing him as a villain in someone else's point of view is quite interesting. I'm sure of Mario fans who know that feeling as well.

This is also not my best work, but it should be enough to entertain a few of you. Perhaps I can write a better version of this (or edit this one) in the future when I'm far better with writing these fan fictions.


End file.
